Regret
by RonaicaUchiha
Summary: Sasuke had returned after 4 years. He married Sakura and had a son, Kyo. Sasuke is still Sasuke... He always ignore her and his son's feelings. One night Sakura and his son disappears. What will happen next? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**

**_I do not own Naruto! Huhuhuhuhu..._**

_Summary:_

_Sasuke had returned after 4 years. He married Sakura and had a son, Kyo. Sasuke is still Sasuke... He always ignore her and his son's feelings... One night he just let Sakura and Kyo left the Uchiha manor in the middle of the night not knowing that as his wife and son step out of their mansion, Everything he had will be gone.. Maybe forever..._

**Chapter 1**

Kyotaro Uchiha, 5 years old at his tender age he was the top student of Ninja Academy. But all of this was not even recognize by his father, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke regain his fame and now he is one of the captains of the ANBU. Sakura love her son more than her life and it hurts her to see her son being ignored by his own father no matter hard he tries.

"Mommy!" Kyotaro came running to his mother with a huge grin plastered on his face.

" Kyo-kun you seem so happy!" Sakura crotch down to his son's level and he immediately hug her mother.

"I did it! Mommy I accomplished the jutsu that daddy showed me!" Sakura smiled and she gently pulled away from him and look him in the eyes.

"I'm proud of you Kyo-kun!" She kiss his cheeck and pat his head gently.

"Mommy w-will d-daddy be proud o-of me n-now?" He asked shyly... He always do his best for his dad's affection but he always fail to satisfy him no matter how hard he tries.

Sakura's smile faded. She knows he's trying his best to make his emotionally-constipated father proud.

"I'm sure he will be proud of you baby. Now come on take a bath and we will have dinner." She said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Mommy... I don't think so that daddy is proud of me... H-he don't even love me like you do mommy. Am i right?" he whisper with his head hung low.

"Kyotaro! I say go upstairs now!" He just nod and run upstairs.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

'Kyo-kun is too young to be pressured like this... He's like his father, willing to do everything to persue his goal.  
Sasuke-kun is still cold even towards his son.' I thought.

"I must talk to Sasuke." I sighed and finish cooking dinner.

Time flies...

NORMAL POV

Sakura entered their room, Sasuke was their scanning documents and reports on his latest missions.

"Sasuke? Can we talk?" She softly say sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Hn. If its nothing important Sakura then just go to sleep and don't bother me!" he replied coldly.

"Sasuke its just not nothing! Your treating your son like nothing! He's trying his best but still you treat him like he's nothing!" She yelled at him making the Uchiha stop his work.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? HUH?" Sasuke grab her arm and she yelp in pain.

"Sasuke let go! Your hurting me!" She squirmed, trying to escape Sasuke's grip.

"I'M SO TIRED DEALING WITH YOU AND THAT SON OF YOURS!" He let go of her arm and tears flow continuously from her emerald orbs.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME AND YOUR SON? DISTRACTIONS? IS THAT THE REASON WHY YOU TREAT US LIKE SHIT! HUH? SASUKE ASNWER ME!" She bit back not knowing that Kyosuke was listening outside the room.

"Mommy...Daddy... Stop it... "He run in his room and pull the covers unto him hugging his pillow tightly.

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Sakura stood up and grab her suitcase and pack her clothes.

"Where do you think are you going?" he asked her but she just shrug it off. " ANSWER ME!" He grab her arm making Sakura to face him.

"Where do you think huh? I'm leaving you and your Goddamn EGO to rot here ALONE!" she finish packing her suitcase and proceed to Kyo's room.

"Baby? Wake up we're leaving..." Kyo open his eyes and stare at his mother in confusion.

"Where are we going mommy?" he sat and hug his mom close. "In Granny's home... Now come on..." she scooted him in her arms and left the manor... Leaving Sasuke alone... Again...

Sasuke just lay on his bed and thinking of what Sakura says earlier.

_"Sasuke its just not nothing! Your treating your son like nothing! He's trying his best but still you treat him like he's nothing!"_

'Damn... I guess I'm drowning myself to too much work.' he thought... Laying in their bed without her, feels so empty. He just sighed and close his eyes.

_Sakura held Kyo's little hands while walking in the desserted streets of Konoha. It's already late and cold. They continue to walk not sensing the danger hiding in the dark. "Well see who's walking alone in the middle of the night eh?" A man with a black cloak covering his face block their way._

_"Who are you? What do you need?" Sakura stand infront of Kyo attempting to protect her son._

_"Sakura-chan it hurts when you forgot someone important to you eh?" He said with fake hurt in his voice. He remove his cloak revealing a man with gray hair and his round glasses glimmering beneath the moonlight._

_"K-Kabuto?" she stared in shock and He suddenly disappears._

_"Do you miss me?" He said menacingly and Sakura felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. The last thing she could hear was Kyo trying to find help and everything went black._

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. Sweat framed his gorgeous face with fear painting his handsome features. He was expecting for a certain pink-haired woman to calm him down and say that everything was fine but the reality hits him.

She was gone with their son.

He bolted up and leave the amnor heading to the Haruno's home...

Knock.. Knock...

The door opens revealing Mrs. Haruno.

"Sasuke dear... What brings you here in this time ofthe night?" the elderly womwn ask calmly.

"Is Sakura here? I thought he would be coming here." He was panting heavily.

"Nope Sakura wasn't here." her eyebrows furrowed and she starts to panick.

"I will explain everything to you later mom. I need to find her and Kyo." He leave immediately started to look for them in the entire village. When a familiar suitcase catches his attention.

"It's Sakura's Suitcase... But where is she?... " A note is lying near her bag written in blood...

**_Uchiha Sasuke,_**

**_You've taken what I suppose to have. Now i'm taking it back..._**

His eyes widened and the note crumpled in his hands...

"No... He's not taking my family away from me... Because they're all i've got..."

... I'm sorry Sakura... Kyo... I promise to save you and make it alright... I promise...

_**AUTHOR'S nOTE!**_

_**HI! This is me and my 2nd story! hahahah sorry for the grammatical error and please review! I got this idea from another story here in ... I really love that story... Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the errors... And whoa here comes the new chapter! I hope you will like it...

Disclaimer:

I own Naruto. -Masashi Kishimoto-

Summary:

_Sasuke had returned after 4 years. He married Sakura and had a son, Kyo. Sasuke is still Sasuke... He always ignore her and his son's feelings... One night he just let Sakura and Kyo left the Uchiha manor in the middle of the night not knowing that as his wife and son step out of their mansion, Everything he had will be gone.. Maybe forever..._

Chapter 2

Her body hurts like hell as Sakura opened her emerald orbs.

'Where am I? Where is my baby?' Sakura started to panick and feel something shifted on her side.

"Kyo-kun?..." She hugged her son while tears streaming down her face...

"Mommy where are we? I wanna go home!" Kyo started to cry and Sakura tries to calm him when the door suddenly open.

"Well, well, well I see your already awake Sakura-chan." Kabuto emerge from the shadows carrying a tray of food.

"What do you need Kabuto?" Sakura hugged her son possesively.

"Nice question Sakura-chan.." He smirked

"JUST TELL ME WHY YOU BRING US HERE!" Sakura growled.

"Mommy..." Kyo whimpered. Kabuto just chuckled darkly and advance to Sakura.

"Well let's see... How about... YOU? Did it satisfy you, love?" Sakura's eyes widened. Kyo squirmed out of his mother's grip and stood proudly against Kabuto.

"My mommy is MARRIED to my daddy now so you can't take her away from me!" He shouted. But Kabuto just chuckled darkly...

"Yeah... But your so called father never cares for your mother, am I right?" his eyes welled with tears and clench his tiny fist.

"Now eat... It's poison free my dear Sakura-chan." He left the room and Sakura inspected the food.

"Mommy... I hate Daddy..." Sakura just stop and look at her son. "Kyo, your father is just busy. But he loves you, Okay?"

* * *

Naruto is signing piles and piles of documents on his table and at last it's done. He sighed in relief and sat comfortable on his chair when...

"DOBE!" The door flew open revealing a worn out Uchiha and a deadly aura is emmiting from him. "Damn teme! What's your problem!" Sasuke grab his collar and Naruto stood there in shock.

"Give me the Permission to leave NOW!" He growled. "WTF was that for teme! Why are you-" Sasuke let him go. "My family is in danger. NOW I need that Permission NOW!" Naruto's eyes widened. "AHHHH WHAT HAPPEN TO SAKURA-CHAN AND TEME JR.?" Sasuke just sighed and remembering the night before his family disappear. "DOBE!" Naruto sighed and sign the scroll. "Sasuke you better save Sakura-chan." Sasuke lept of the window and head for Orochimaru's possible hide outs.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

I stroke Kyo-kun's hair while he's sleeping. I feel sorry for my son. He didn't deserve this. I am busy staring at my son's sleeping figure when Kabuto comes in.

"Little Uchiha is sleeping. " He said softly. " He moved closer to Sakura and touched her cheecks.

"Get your hands off me!" She bark in disgust.

"You will be mine Sakura-chan!" He pulled out a syringe in his sleeve and grab Sakura's neck.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" She screamed in protest but Kabuto injected the syringe unto her emptying the content in her blood stream. "No... No... Ss-sasuke... Help me.." And everythimg went black.

_**Thanks for the reviews... I love you people! Please review... And this is rona-chan Bye!" Good eve! mwahhh**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi this is Ronaica- chan... this days my computer jammed! for Pete's sake i didn't have the chance to update so soon.! So here it comes the 3rd chapter! I really love writing this story...**

A/n: Sorry for the grammatical error!

Summary:

_Sasuke had returned after 4 years. He married Sakura and had a son, Kyo. Sasuke is still Sasuke... He always ignore her and his son's feelings... One night he just let Sakura and Kyo left the Uchiha manor in the middle of the night not knowing that as his wife and son step out of their mansion, Everything he had will be gone.. Maybe forever..._

**Chapter 3... Is it Too Late?**

_SAKURA'S POV_

_I stroke Kyo-kun's hair while he's sleeping. I feel sorry for my son. He didn't deserve this. I am busy staring at my son's sleeping figure when Kabuto comes in._

_"Little Uchiha is sleeping. " He said softly. " He moved closer to Sakura and touched her cheecks._

_"Get your hands off me!" She bark in disgust._

_"You will be mine Sakura-chan!" He pulled out a syringe in his sleeve and grab Sakura's neck._

_"What are you doing? Get off me!" She screamed in protest but Kabuto injected the syringe unto her emptying the content in her blood stream. "No... No... Ss-sasuke... Help me.." And everythimg went black._

* * *

Sakura's vision went black and she feel her head is like going to explode in pain. "AHHHHHHHH.." She screamed painfully. Kyo woke up by his mom's screams and quickly rush unto her side.

"Mommy? Mommy? Are you alright? Mommy!" Sakura curled like a ball clutching the bedsheets like her life is clinging unto it. "K-kyo Kyo... R-r-run! R-r-reme-mber I-i lo-love you, Ugh!" Kyo cried and hug his mother.

'I'm sorry Kyo.' Sakura thought. 'I'll always love you.' Sakura's breathing went slow and slower every minute. Kabuto just smirked and picked up Kyo. "Now brat, Get off." Kyo clutch his mom's hand while tears continuosly from his onyx orbs. "NO!" He growled.

"Stubborn brat are we?" Kabuto tossed him unto the corner of the small room and he cried in pain while watching his Mom carried ny the white-haired monster.

"Mommy!" He shouted.

SASUKE'S Pov

'Damn you Sakura for leaving the manor in the middle of the night and get caught! She was a kunoichi for Pete's sake!' I could feel like punching some bastards face now for being an idiot and for Sakura getting kidnapped by some bastard!

I pumped more chakra unto my feet and run faster. I've been searching for God knows how long! I can feel that I'm running out of chackra and subconciously drop on my knees. "Ugh! Damn!" I punch the tree nerby causing it to shake. I slumped unto the tree and close my eyes. The wind blows sending chiils into my whole body, when I caught a familiar smell.

'It's blood... ' I followed the trail leading me to a tree 3 o'clock at my direction. My eyes widened in realization it's not just blood. It's Sakura's blood staining trees that's wherethe possible kidnapper leads to. My tiredness wore off and pumpedmore chackra in my feet and leaped faster from tree to tree.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Sasuke halt as a familiar hide out comes in his view. "Hideout #13 an abadoned laboratory of Orochimaru." He growled. 'I will save my family and make it alright. He closed his stunning balck orbs and remembering his son and wife, the family he only have, but because of his pride he sends them away from him leading them into danger. He quickly dive off the tree and get ready for the attack but surprisingly there were no guards found on this place. The place's blueprint was almost the same as the old hideout where he trained for almost god knows how long. He scaned the rooms carefully but he thought it will take a lifetime to find them in that huge hideout.

"I need to do this." Sasuke performed hand seals and summoning 10 snakes. "Ucccchhhihaa sss-ssama? Whay did you summon us?" The first snake hissed impatiently.

"Find my wife all over the place and you, Setsuna send my location to Naruto and bring back up. Disperse!" with that the snakes disappeared and search every room they passed.

"Sakura, Kyo where are you?" He whispered impatiently until a he saw a light immited from a room nearby. "Sakura!" He run for it and pushed the door finding his son curled up like a ball on the floor clutching his bruised arm. Kyo feel someone had entered the room and preparing for the punishment that the monster will give him.

"Please don't hurt me!" He whimpered. Sasuke was shocked. Thay bastard had hurt his son now he must pay for it!

"Kyo! This is me." He said slowly lifting his son from his not-so-comfortable position on the floor. " D-daddy? Daddy!" He said crying and hugged his father's neck. Sasuke sighed in relief and hugged him back. "It's okay Kyo i'm already here and no one will hurt you again." He said reassuringly aa Kyo continue to cry.

"Where is your Mom?" He asked. Kyo just stop crying and speak out. "That white-haired monster hurt mommy, daddy! He do something to mommy that makes her scream and cry!" He said while tears flowing fromhis eyes. Sasuke's fist clenched in anger. "Come on Kyo we need to find your mommy and We will teach that guy a lesson that he will never forget!"

Before leaving the room a snake come to Sasuke and whispers something. After that Kyo notice his fathers embrace went tighter and disspell all of his summoned snakes.

"Come on they found your mom."

'Kabuto! You will pay for this!'

* * *

Kabuto connected wires in her temples and vital spots. Machines beepes continuosly and he smiled wickedly.

"As you wake up. Hon. I'll be your husband and no one else. " He laughed maniacly as Sasuke burst in his laboratory's doors. Kabuto smirked evilly and Sasuke scowled placing Kyo down the floor covering his eyes with a pice of torn cloth.

"Kyo never take it off until I say so!" He commanded and he just nod. "Hai, Daddy!"

Sasuke unsheathed his katana and Kabuto just laughed. "Do you think if you would kill me is a good thing. Well your wrong. Watch your beautiful wife slowly slipping in your grasp." Sasukes jaw tensed and cluch his katana tighter. "What are you talking about?" He scowled.

" Just wait and see for my victory! Sakura will be mine, SasuleShe will be mine after you married her and having that bastard son of yours sahe will come backt o me! HAHAHAHA!" Sasuke was mow really pissed he attacked Kabuto jutsu's amd knives flew everywhere. Sasuke get a chance and kicked Kabuto's back letting him land flatly on the ground.

TRANFERRING DATA IN...

10...

"What the hell is happening Kabuto?" He asked firmly. Kabuto just laughed. "It's working! It's working!" He yelled insanely while Sasuke keep him laying on the cold stone floor. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON YOU INSANE, PSYCHOPATH!"

He didn't answer him instead he smiled broadly...

9...

"It's over... You cannot stop it! She will be mine! Mine!"

8...

"Shut up! What the hell is going on!" He growled placing the edge of this katana unto Kabuto's chest.

7...

"Don't worry Uchiha. Let's just say -cough- t-that it won't hurt the both of you, son and father."

6...

"What are you talking about?" He growled fiercely pressing the knife harder in his chest causing him to wince in pain.

5...

"Let's just say she will forget you and your son, and the data is currently transfering in her mind. That I AM HER HUSBAND AND SHE WILL ONLY LOVE ME! NO ONE ELSE BUT ME! He laughed evilly. Sasuke feels anger rushing in his veins and he pierce the bade unto his heart.

4...

"Daddy! Save mommy! Please!" Kyo screamed while sobbing furiously

3...

Sasuke ripped the curtains surrounding her and trying to stop the process. He cut all the wires and remove it from her.

2...

"Damn! Sakura Wake up!" He pulled the last wire and the data transferring stops. He sighed in relief while Kyo remove his blind fold and climbed in her mom's bed. "Mommy wake up! Please!"

Sasuke dropped his katana and clutched her hand. He kissed her forehead and hoping for her eyes to open and hugged him.

"Sakura wake up!I promise I'll make it all right. We will start a new life as a family." Kyo clutck his mom's shirt and cry silently. When Sakura begun to stir. "S-sakura?"

"Mommy?"

Her eyes slowly opened and Sasuke smiled in relief. He embrace her tightly but she didn't return the gesture. "Sak, I'm so sorry. Promise I'll-"

She pushed him away and looked very confused. "what's wrong Mommy?" Kyo asked while laying on his mom's lap. "Sakura What's wrong?" He asked timidly. He opened his mouth to explain but he was cut off when she spoke thing he never really expected.

"W-who are you, Mister?" His world crashed and crumpled on the spot.

'No...No... This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.' He dropped unto his knees as his world crashed.

**_UCHIHA SAKURA FORGETS EVERYTHING ABOUT HER PAST. HE LOST HIS LIFE AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT HE LOVED... HE LOST IT BEFORE HE COULD SAY.. I LOVE YOU... NOW HE REGRET IT..._**

* * *

_Chapter 3 finnished! Now i will wait for your reviews if i will continue or stop this story! please R&R! I love ypu guys who sends me encouragement to write this chapter so far._

_Thank you **pinkypinkypinky** and **akatsuki's-chick!**_

_**that' all for now and sayonara i have a date with Sai-kun! Ja ne! **_

_**Ronaica-chan signing off... FOR NOW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**hjHi this is Ronaica- chan... I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I've been traveling from place to place and I left my laptop at home so i didn't have the chance to update. Now here's the 4th chapter and thank you for the reviews.**

A/n: Sorry for the grammatical error!

Summary:

_Sasuke had returned after 4 years. He married Sakura and had a son, Kyo. Sasuke is still Sasuke... He always ignore her and his son's feelings... One night he just let Sakura and Kyo left the Uchiha manor in the middle of the night not knowing that as his wife and son step out of their mansion, Everything he had will be gone.. Maybe forever..._

**Chapter 4**

_"Damn! Sakura Wake up!" He pulled the last wire and the data transferring stops. He sighed in relief while Kyo remove his blind fold and climbed in her mom's bed. "Mommy wake up! Please!"_

_Sasuke dropped his katana and clutched her hand. He kissed her forehead and hoping for her eyes to open and hugged him._

_"Sakura wake up!I promise I'll make it all right. We will start a new life as a family." Kyo clutck his mom's shirt and cry silently. When Sakura begun to stir. "S-sakura?"_

_"Mommy?"_

_Her eyes slowly opened and Sasuke smiled in relief. He embrace her tightly but she didn't return the gesture. "Sak, I'm so sorry. Promise I'll-"_

_She pushed him away and looked very confused. "what's wrong Mommy?" Kyo asked while laying on his mom's lap. "Sakura What's wrong?" He asked timidly. He opened his mouth to explain but he was cut off when she spoke thing he never really expected._

_"W-who are you, Mister?" His world crashed and crumpled on the spot._

_'No...No... This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.' He dropped unto his knees as his world crashed._

Sakura just stared at Sasuke. She was confused 'Why is this gorgeous man calling me Sakura? and who's this little boy?' she thought. Sasuke just couldn't believe this. She didn't remember him and their son.

"Sakura, stop kidding." He whispered and chuckled bitterly. Sakura raised a brow and answered him.

"I'm not kidding. Well do you know me and who's this little boy he's been clinging to me since i wake up. Mister, please help me... I- I can't remember my own name and where am I?" She replied softly.

'She completely forgotten me and Kyo. I must ask Shizune-san when we reach the village.' He stood up and lift Kyo off the bed and assisted Sakura who is still dizzy, to stand. "W-where are we going?" She stammered.

"Home." He replied. "W-wait do I know you?" Sasuke stop walking and face her. "Yes, I-I'm your husband and this is our son, Kyo." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Really? I-I'm your wife? But-" Sasuke cut her off and teleported out the village's gates. "Whoa! How did you do that?" She stared at him in awe.

'She's truly childish. I can't believe this, She even forget that she was a Konoichi and she even adore simple techniques' He thought. "Come, were going to the hokage's tower." Sakura nodded curtly and follow him.

While walking on the deserted streets of Konoha. It's almost 12:00 A.M. when they reach the village's gates. "Hurry up Sakura. Dobe must be waiting and we must find cure to your amnesia." He stated plainly. Kyo stirred and rub his eyes cutely.

"Daddy? Aren't we home yet? And-" He jump off his dad's arms and run to Sakura."Mommy! Mommy! I'm glad your fine." He smiled. Sakura look up to Sasuke and he just give her a small nod. "Come on Kyo, Mommy's tired so don't bother her. Maybe tomorrow she will be fine again." Kyo just nod and cling unto his Dad's neck until he sleeps again.

"Wait, Uhm... I- If you where my husband then why I couldn't remember you." Sasuke stop. "I don't know. But someone kidnapped you and you and when I came to rescue you, you were unconscious and now you don't remember anything. Now keep quiet. " Sasuke replied with annoyance dripping from each word he says.

'Damn this woman for forgetting me and OUR son, and now she's making me talk a whole paragraph! just damn it!' he thought.

"Last question I promise." she begged with her cute pout. "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. So Mr.-my-husband what's your name and... can you prove that I'm your wife... Because you may-" Sasuke pulls her closer and covered her mouth with his. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Now shut up. Sasuke... I'm uchiha Sasuke. And your Uchiha Sakura." Sakura was still shocked, and he just smirked. He continued to walk and notice she didn't follow. "Hey come on!" She just snap out of her fantasies and run towards Sasuke. "Well S-sasuke... Can we talk to the H-hokage later, because K-Kyo isn't it? He seems so tired and we need some rest. But-"

'Damn this man he loves to cut me off!' Sakura thought. "Hn, Come on let's head home. I will talk to them later." Sakura just nod witha blush flushed on her cheeks.

'I think he's a good 'husband after all. I should try to remember all of those memories that where gone. ' She thought witha small smile creeping on her face.

**_well whatcha think huh?... And guys I love you for reviewing... thanks a lot... I hope you like it and ja ne..._**

_this is ronaica-chan signing off... just for now..._


	5. Chapter 5

**hjHi this is Ronaica- chan... I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I've been traveling from place to place and I left my laptop at home so i didn't have the chance to update. Now here's the 4th chapter and thank you for the reviews.**

A/n: Sorry for the grammatical error!

Summary:

_Sasuke had returned after 4 years. He married Sakura and had a son, Kyo. Sasuke is still Sasuke... He always ignore her and his son's feelings... One night he just let Sakura and Kyo left the Uchiha manor in the middle of the night not knowing that as his wife and son step out of their mansion, Everything he had will be gone.. Maybe forever..._

**Chapter 5**

_"Last question I promise." she begged with her cute pout. "Hn."_

_"I'll take that as a yes. So Mr.-my-husband what's your name and... can you prove that I'm your wife... Because you may-" Sasuke pulls her closer and covered her mouth with his. Sakura's eyes widened._

_"Now shut up. Sasuke... I'm uchiha Sasuke. And your Uchiha Sakura." Sakura was still shocked, and he just smirked. He continued to walk and notice she didn't follow. "Hey come on!" She just snap out of her fantasies and run towards Sasuke. "Well S-sasuke... Can we talk to the H-hokage later, because K-Kyo isn't it? He seems so tired and we need some rest. But-"_

_'Damn this man he loves to cut me off!' Sakura thought. "Hn, Come on let's head home. I will talk to them later." Sakura just nod witha blush flushed on her cheeks._

_'I think he's a good 'husband after all. I should try to remember all of those memories that where gone. ' She thought witha small smile creeping on her face._

NORMAL POV

Sasuke and Sakura walk in silence until they reach the Uchiha Manor. Sakura stared in awe.

'She looks stupid, She stares at our home like crazy. ugh!' Sasuke thought and annoyance started fill his veins. "Come on Sakura, Don't stare people might think your mental staring at our own home for almost_ 4 years_..." he said.

"O-oh I'm sorry... I just want to remember some things about this..." She whispered silently.

Sasuke just grab her hand and lead her inside. "2nd floor, just take the hallway from your right. It's our room. I'll just take Kyo in his own room." He said retreating away from her.

She nodded and followed his directions and the room came into her view. She gently touch the knob and a familiar feeling rush into her.

_'Sasuke-kun are you in there?'_

_'Sasuke-kun Stop working it's almost morning...' _

_'Sasuke'_

_'Sakura just sleep'..._

_'Sasuke stop-' _

"Sakura ? Sakura!" She just snap out of her thoughts and she stared at him. "I-I'm fine I just feel dizziness again." She whispered softly.

Before she could protest he carried her bridal style and lay her on their bed. "Sleep, tomorrow I will talk to Shizune about your amnesia." She stared at him for a while and smile.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's eyes widened when he hear her saying his name like that again.

"Hn." He just smirked and lay next to her. He stroke her cheeks and stare at her sleeping figure. 'I never thought that when the time comes that I realize that I love her, her memories are all gone and not sure if she love me back.' He thought. Sasuke close her eyes and sigh.

'But that doesn't mean that I'm letting you go, Sakura.' He smirked and kiss her forehead. "I love you Sakura." he whispered.

**_Sorry because it's just short but I will work on the later chapters... thanks again for the reviews and suggestions are accepted..._**

**_that's all for now and This is Ronaica-chan... Signing off... (for now =3) _**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! I'm sorry I updated lately... :(( But here comes my new CHAPTER! Hope you'll Like it!_

_A/N: I'm sorry for grammatical errors... :P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... :(_

Sakura's POV

I shifted comfortably unto my bed and cuddled closer to my warm pillow beside me. I feel an arm was wrapped unto my waist and something nuzzles my neck.

' Wait did I just say a pillow with an arm?' I squinted my eyes adjusting to the brightness of the sunlight seeping into my room. A face of a familiar handsome was in my bed. I nearly screamed but I just remember all the happenings last night. This man beside me was my husband, Uchiha Sasuke.

I sighed and I couldn't help but stare at him, He looks so calm and serene. I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't notice that he's already awake.

" Staring that much?" he said calmly.

"Uhm... I-It's J-just...-" I didn't know what to say... Damn this man!

"It's just what Sa-ku-ra?". His voice is seductive enough to make any woman beg for him.

His face comes closer to mine. I cannot move. 'Damn! My body seems to betray me.'

" I miss you..."

'Did he just say he missed me...?' I didn't see that coming. But before I could say something a pair of warm lips covers mine. I just couldn't believe it. He kissed me harder and I kissed him back not until.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" We broke up and I immediately scrambled out of 'our' bed and greeted by my beaming son. I feel bad for Kyo, he's my son but I couldn't remember him.

" Mom? Are you okay?" I just smiled at him and scooped him into my arms. "Yes Kyo-kun, now come on. Can you help me prepare breakfast?"

Sasuke's POV

I watch Sakura and Kyo and realize something, I'm so lucky to have them.

"Come Kyo.." Kyo immediately jump off Sakura's arms and jump on our bed.

Normal POV

Sasuke was tackled by Kyo and lay beside him.

"Uhhmm... Okay so what do you want for breakfast?" Sakura shyly inquire.

" Tomatoes..." Both of them reply.

'Like father, like son.' She thought. "Come on Daddy let's help Mommy!" Kyo pulls his Dad along with him.

" Uhm, It's okay Kyo.. I can do-" Sasuke cuts her off.

"We will help." Sakura just blush and nod silently... "Kyo you have school today, it's better if you take shower first and I'll help your Mom in the kitchen."

"But-" Sasuke pat his son's head and ruffle his hair. "No but's..."

'It's just me... and Sasuke in the kitchen! ' Sakura's face begins to heat up specially when she remembers what happen later this morning.

"So? Are you planning to stand there all day?" Sasuke was now standing inches away from her. "O-oh... C-Come on." She hides her blush through her hair, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

'She's still the same Sakura that I know...' Sasuke thought and smirk quietly...

_**I know that this chapter is too short! I'm so so sorry... I will promise to update more... **_

_**Ronaica-chan signing off**_


	7. Announcement :

**Sorry if the last chapter sucks... I'm running out of Idea... Writer's block isn't it?... -Sigh-...**

**Please I need your suggestions... Just PM me... I will be grateful and honored to accept your suggestions and to those who reviewed... :)) THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS... Your reviews encourage me to write more...**


End file.
